Angel's Death
by lady tecuma
Summary: AU fic, a little whatif? Gaignun finds himself being forced to carry out something he never wanted to do, but the recipient is the last person he expected...


**AN: Another little one-shot inspired by Piasora and The Tesseract Seraph. After finishing off chapter 2 of _Trinity_, this little idea popped up right when I was about to go to sleep, so I had to let it out. **

**This is an AU fic, so you really don't have to worry much spoiler-wise, just that little tidbit about Gaignun...

* * *

**

**Angel's Death**

Gaignun gripped his head, the high-pitched whine resounding through his skull, a kind of mindless pain that went on and on, deafening him to everything else but that infernal sound that just wouldn't stop... He screamed for Jr., but was met with no reply, his fire-haired brother was locked in the recesses of a drugged sleep, and most likely Albedo was under it too...

"No...I won't! I won't let you use me to hurt them!" He snarled, his eyes watering from the pain, narrowing into green slits. "I won't..." A voice he had prayed never to hear again chuckled.

"Relax, Nigredo. It is not them that I am after." A picture swum into Gaignun's pain-filled mind, and the raven-haired U.R.T.V. closed his eyes and howled.

"NO!"

She came flying awake out of a sound sleep, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath, sweat pouring down her brow. The snow-white sheets slipped from her fingers to pool at her waist as she leaned forward to bury her face in her hands. The ship's lights were a gentle gold that shone through her window, the stars small diamonds set in a cape of black velvet. As she struggled to calm herself, an eerie sensation came over her and she froze, much like how a mouse would react once it has come under the eye of a raptor. So the woman stayed still, all her senses on primal alert, knowing that she was in the presence of something dangerous and more powerful than she.

"Who's there?" She ventured, putting more bravery into the words than how she truly felt. Fear sank its icy grip into her slender frame as she pulled the sheets up to her body, as if they could protect her from the monsters that lurked in the shadows. A glitter of green was her reply, as the darkness materialized into a familiar human form...

"Gaignun?!"

_Run away..._ Gaignun begged mentally of the angel in the bed. _Please, hit the light switch, scream, or hit me with an Ether blast...anything! Just go!_ But she couldn't hear him, no matter how much he screamed. He could no longer hold himself back, the powers that he despised were now taking control and he could do nothing but obey...

"Gaignun? What are you...?" Her gentle voice trailed off as his eyes gleamed even brighter, and he started to stride forward. Too late she realized the danger, and as she lunged for the light switch to turn them on at full blast, he was in front of her, his fingers wrapping around her wrists and his body pinning her to the bed. She started to struggle, her long legs moving to kick him off but he caught her in his glare, and all she could do was look up at him helplessly as he shifted into a better position to hold her down. The sheets lay in-between them, and he found it oddly fitting that they should be white, for white was the color of innocence and purity, yes? Was it not those two traits that radiated from her?

"Please...let me go..." She whispered. Gaignun released her slender wrists, and her arms lay weakly to the sides as he increased the power of the mental paralysis. With shaking hands he framed either side of her face, noting the difference between his skin color and hers, feeling her warmth and the softness of her body.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, were there tears running down his face? He felt something warm and wet on his cheeks, and watched as her beautiful eyes widened in realization, her powers that she did not yet understand surfacing, telling her that there was something wrong with him.

"You can fight it...please Gaignun, snap out of it!" She begged. "Think of Jr..." Gaignun did not say anything, sliding his left hand down and across to hold her own while his right one remained on her soft cheek. Then it slid to the nape of her neck, lifting her up slightly while he tightened his grip on her left hand, his face coming closer and closer to hers.

There was no struggle, no final thoughts, no voice cut in mid-cry as his lips pressed against hers, the deadly mental toxin racing through her mind and body. Her slender frame shuddered once and then went limp, her warmth fast fading as her soul fled from its cage of flesh, winging its way towards eternity.

Gaignun awoke as if from a nightmare, his head flying up from where it had been pillowed on his desk. His green eyes were bright, but for a different reason, remnants of a nightmare still swirled in his mind.

_It was a dream...it was all a dream. A nightmare. _Drawing in a shuddering breath, he leaned back in his chair, shaking his head, rubbing his hands briskly over his face to rid himself of the lingering dregs. _Just a nightmare..._A scream had him tearing out of his chair, racing out of his office and down the hallway as if Hell itself was after him, fear an icy stone in the bottom of his stomach. Coming around the corner, he saw Ziggy embracing MOMO while sobs racked her small frame. Beside them, Jr. came out of the room, his face pale and his blue eyes filled with shock. Trembling he put his hands on the wall, his eyes wild as he stared down at the floor.

"Shion..." He whispered, his voice hoarse. His blue eyes lifted up to meet Ziggy's own. "She's dead..." The cyborg's eyes widened with shock, and he stared back at his rival for MOMO's affections in horror. Gaignun stood there, memories of last night flooding his mind.

_No!_ Speechless, he hurried through the door and stopped, realization hitting home. chaos stood behind a kneeing KOS-MOS, his hands on her quaking shoulders...Gaignun realized she was crying, harsh sobs that seemed to be ripped from her very soul. But she couldn't cry...she didn't have emotions... chaos looked over at him, sorrow and pity in his eyes.

"She's gone." Gaignun found he could not say anything, his gaze turning to the figure on the bed. Shion lay there, her rich brown hair pillowed about her, her eyes closed and her hands clasped on her chest. A look of serenity was on her features, the innocence she radiated in life not stripped from her in death. She remained Gaignun of the ancient story of Sleeping Beauty, a princess cursed to eternal slumber by an evil witch, only to awaken when her prince kissed her and broke the spell...

_But my kiss killed her. _Unable to scream, weep, or mourn, Gaignun stood there, staring at Shion's still body, knowing he had just damned himself to eternal hell. For what better punishment was needed for the murderer of an innocent angel?

* * *

**AN: Okay okay, before the Shion fans get me, hold up, I'm one of ya'll! This is only a little AU, I had to get the idea out... **

**R&R and God bless!**


End file.
